SnowClan
SnowClan is a non-canon roleplay by Loveleaf. Roleplay Here History These cats live in perpetually snowy peaks. They formed from loners and rogues not opposed to living with other cats. However, many of the cats had no choice for survival. Even though the temperatures are cold, they have learned to thrive with such freezing weather. With this hard life came a complex set of traditions, which will be discussed under "clan info". They do not have much of a history except when they were founded, leading their lives mostly for survival. This group, when formed, unbeknownst to them created a code very similar to the warrior code we see today. There were a few changes, such as mentions of other cats or kittypets were completely taken out, as no cats but their ancestors were foolish enough to make their way up to this snowy place. Yet patrolling and marking the borders is still done, to help ward off animals such as foxes and wolves. Characteristics of Cats Nearly every cat is born with a white or light grey pelt. The occasional cat who is born with a brightly colored pelt is free to become a warrior, though many find it frustrating and instead become a medicine cat. Because of these white pelts, some cats have blue eyes. Due to this combination, some cats are born deaf. These cats become warm-furs and work closely with the medicine cats. A warm-fur is a cat who help keeps kits warm next to their mother, or helps cats terminally bitten with cold warm up.This earns them respect, as they are the reason many of the clan kits and even cats survive in the freezing cold. Clan Info Many traditions span over this clan. Every leader is called Snowstar, in honor of the first leader of the snow. To name a kit Snowkit is a bold move, as this cat must prove their way from the moment they open their eyes that they would make a good deputy, and then later leader. Most leaders are not called Snowkit. They lead normal lives until they are elected deputy, and then take over when the leader retires or dies. When they become leader, they take the name Snowstar. However, if you were called Snowkit, you would have the deputy position generally given to you, as long as a new deputy needed to be appointed and you had proven yourself from day one that you would make a good leader. Many mothers wish for their kits to have a normal childhood and refrain from calling their kits Snowkit. Allegiances Leader 'Snowstar ''A white she-cat with blue eyes. '''Deputy Medicine Cats Warm-furs Thistlefrost'' Spiky-furred, long-haired, soft-furred, pure white tom with blue eyes. Deaf.'' Warriors Mosswhisker'' Fluffy, slender, light gray and white tom with slightly darker gray paws, a short, fluffy tail, and green eyes.'' Queens and their kits Fluffyface'' Long-haired, very fluffy, white she-cat with a gray marking on her face, pale gray paws, and bright blue eyes. Expecting Mosswhisker's kits.'' Elders Category:Roleplay by Loveleaf Category:Non Canon Clan Roleplays